zombiejombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Zeta Serpent
} |image = File:Zeta S.jpg |caption = was featured during the Task Force Zeta Epic Boss Battle. |gender/animal = |rarity = Super Rare |type = Mombie |evolve from = Zeta Hatchling+ |evolve into = Zeta Serpent+ |quote = Get this to level 60 during Task FOrce Zeta event to win an S+ card! |sale price = 1750 |force required = 20 | L1 atk = 4355 | L1 def = 4745 | L2 atk = 4362 | L2 def = 4753 | L3 atk = 4370 | L3 def = 4762 | L4 atk = 4380 | L4 def = 4772 | L5 atk = 4390 | L5 def = 4784 | L6 atk = 4402 | L6 def = 4796 | L7 atk = 4415 | L7 def = 4810 | L8 atk = 4429 | L8 def = 4825 | L9 atk = 4444 | L9 def = 4842 | L10 atk = 4460 | L10 def = 4859 | L11 atk = 4477 | L11 def = 4878 | L12 atk = 4496 | L12 def = 4898 | L13 atk = 4515 | L13 def = 4919 | L14 atk = 4536 | L14 def = 4942 | L15 atk = 4557 | L15 def = 4966 | L16 atk = 4580 | L16 def = 4990 | L17 atk = 4604 | L17 def = 5017 | L18 atk = 4629 | L18 def = 5044 | L19 atk = 4656 | L19 def = 5073 | L20 atk = 4683 | L20 def = 5102 | L21 atk = 4712 | L21 def = 5134 | L22 atk = 4741 | L22 def = 5166 | L23 atk = 4772 | L23 def = 5199 | L24 atk = 4804 | L24 def = 5234 | L25 atk = 4837 | L25 def = 5270 | L26 atk = 4871 | L26 def = 5307 | L27 atk = 4906 | L27 def = 5346 | L28 atk = 4943 | L28 def = 5385 | L29 atk = 4980 | L29 def = 5426 | L30 atk = 5019 | L30 def = 5468 | L31 atk = 5059 | L31 def = 5512 | L32 atk = 5099 | L32 def = 5556 | L33 atk = 5141 | L33 def = 5602 | L34 atk = 5184 | L34 def = 5649 | L35 atk = 5229 | L35 def = 5697 | L36 atk = 5274 | L36 def = 5746 | L37 atk = 5321 | L37 def = 5797 | L38 atk = 5368 | L38 def = 5849 | L39 atk = 5417 | L39 def = 5902 | L40 atk = 5467 | L40 def = 5956 | L41 atk = 5518 | L41 def = 6012 | L42 atk = 5570 | L42 def = 6069 | L43 atk = 5623 | L43 def = 6127 | L44 atk = 5677 | L44 def = 6186 | L45 atk = 5733 | L45 def = 6246 | L46 atk = 5790 | L46 def = 6308 | L47 atk = 5847 | L47 def = 6371 | L48 atk = 5906 | L48 def = 6435 | L49 atk = 5966 | L49 def = 6500 | L50 atk = 6027 | L50 def = 6567 | L51 atk = 6089 | L51 def = 6635 | L52 atk = | L52 def = | L53 atk = | L53 def = | L54 atk = | L54 def = | L55 atk = | L55 def = | L56 atk = | L56 def = | L57 atk = 6486 | L57 def = 7067 | L58 atk = 6556 | L58 def = 7144 | L59 atk = 6628 | L59 def = 7221 | L60 atk = 6700 | L60 def = 7300 }} __NOWYSIWYG__